


Why did you go Again

by RatchuBaku



Series: Why did you go [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchuBaku/pseuds/RatchuBaku
Summary: Part Two of Why did you GoEveryone finds them self in new situations but for how long





	1. Chapter 1

Lance's P.O.V  
His eyes stared at me. The gorgeous eyes I thought I would never see again. Beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone else must have noticed Keith too, because they all looked so... depressed. They all went from bright smiles to shocked looks. I must have been dreaming, that or, the others lied to me.

No one could stop me barging through the small crowd, looking for my family. Ignoring everyone i keep going, i reach them and start to pull màma with me, the others following not to far behind us.

The rest of the night i lock myself in my room, not talking to anyone, once again refusing to eat, once again, depressed. I cried myself to sleep, telling myself that person wasn't Keith, that i'm going insane. I kept reminding myself that he had been shot. Matt killed him, Matt is dead too.

"Lance, mi amor, please come out and eat something. We're all so worried"  
"I'm not hungry màma, just leave me alone" i let out a small sob into my pillow. I keep thinking that if i don't eat i'll starve and get to be with Keith too. This of course can't be my main mottive but it's just the way i've become.

I hear my bedroom door creak open, Shiro is there in the doorway, looking at the mess i've become. I've lost enough weight to match Pidge when we first got stuck in space, maybe even less, i have dark bags under my eyes, and red tear stained cheeks. My eyes are red too, my skin has also started to lose colour. I was an unhealthy, dying mess, which i find a good thing.  
Shiro's arm curls around my waist, he easily pulls me up into a sitting position. Cradling me in his arms he starts humming gently next to me, as if to soothe me.   
"Lance, you really need to eat."  
"I just don't feel hungry Shiro"  
"But if you don't you'll die. I'm surprised you haven't honestly, the average human can last like three weeks without food, you've gone four...nearly five."  
"Well i'm fine"  
"You sure as hell aren't, good thing for me is you're weak right now. So i can force feed you without you fighting against me". All i can do is let out a gentle sigh as he lifts me up. 

I ate, and it felt great. Honestly i'm surprised i managed to keep it down. Shiro planned for everyone, par Keith, to meet up tomorrow. Of anything i'm looking forward to seeing everyone, it's been over a month since i interacted with anyone, Shiro being the first. We're going to be meeting up at Pidge's house. We both grew up together, the others were staying in hotels until they could get back to their own homes or so they can find one. This would be the last chance to see Hunk before he went back to L.A. Shiro and Allura would be finding a home here in new Orleans together. And Coran, we don't know where he's going to go. But honestly, i hope it's close.

Tears were shed when we met up, everyone was shocked to see me, seeing as i'd been hidden away for so long without them. The feeling of being needed around lit my soul up, it felt like my Bonding moment with Keith.

 

Keith's P.O.V  
I wake up in a cold sweat. Is that sobbing i hear next to me. I turn to look around, i'm in a bed, a hospital bed. Are these people my parents? They look just like me. One of the men put's his hand down onto my cheek.  
"Keith, my baby boy, you're awake."  
I'm still extremely confused, why am in a hospital?  
The other man holds who i think is one of my dads?  
"Um where am i?" The two men hesitate and start to explain.  
"Honey, for about a year you've been in a coma. Weirdly Shiro fell into one the exact same time as you."   
The name Shiro, that's one of the people who were in team Voltron with me, our leader, my friend.  
"Wait, Coma?!"  
"Yeah, it happened in your sleep"  
"Is Shiro awake?"  
"I don't think he is.'  
"Um dad" the shorter of two men responds  
"Yes?"  
"Can you pass me my phone, i have a few people i was stuck in my coma with that i need to find"  
They both look at eachother confused  
"Please"

EY GUYS ALSO LETS PRETEND GUYS CAN GET PREGNANT UP THE ASS TOO EY!  
~Chloe


	3. Chapter 3

after a while of scrolling i find Lance's account, he has a large abundance of followers and god is he just as gorgeous as i remebered.

 

I kept scrolling through his posts until i came across one post. It was a photo of his mother holding his hand, him in a hospital bed, asleep, possibly in a coma. A warm tear trickles down my face, soon followed by a few more, until i was surely bawling out my eyes. Both my dad's arms wrap around me, Cradling me softly.  
"Keith baby what's wrong"  
through a hardened sob i manage to get some words out.  
"the boy i married in my coma, he's in one too, we were in it together? i've never ever met him in person?"  
"Keith slow down, what?" i take a deep breath, and repeat myself,  
"the boy i married in my coma is real, he's in a coma too, a model aswell"  
"what was his name?"  
"Lance Mcclain, he's a gorgeous cuban boy"

My dads look at each other worried.  
"Keith, why don’t you send his account a message about your coma marriage? when he wakes up and reads it, he might know what you're talking about."  
"ok?"

 

Lance's P.O.V  
we all fall asleep in a huge pile, everyone had their head on someone. it was nice, until.... I woke up and Hunk was completely missing. So was Pidge, Shiro, Allura and Coran. i was completely alone. it was only 3am why would they up and leave? maybe they had something to do. I fell back asleep, it was normal to not be wanted around most of the time, so they probably just got sick of me.

i wake up again, but this time i'm not on the floor of my bedroom? i'm in a hospital bed, Màma is sitting next to me, her head down on my bed, shes fast asleep. i move slightly nudging her in the process, she shoots up with a shocked look on her fi.  
"MI AMOR, MY BOY, YOU'RE AWAKE" um? yeah?  
"a nurse comes sprinting in and the sound of Màma's shouting. i hear something about me waking being a miracle,  
"Màma? why am i here?"  
"oh my beautiful boy, you've been in a coma for almost 8Months, there was close to no chance of you waking up , but here you are"   
"oh, Màma, are Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and the others Okay? Is Keith ok?"  
"i only know who Pidge is, and She woke up almost five hours ago, the others, i don't know them sorry"  
tears start to leak out of my eyes, i want to see Keith, and since when have i been in a coma.  
"Màma, please let me see Pidge?"  
"maybe later, you know it's strange, she asked if Shiro and Hunk were okay too"  
"can i atleast have my phone?"  
"Honey you don't need it"  
"but i want to find Keith, i want to find him and Marry him all over again, please Màma".

She lets out a reluctant sigh but hands me the cell phone anyway, the first notification i see  
"KeithKoGayne want's to send you a message"


	4. Chapter 4

Keith

*ping* i get a notification on my phone.

Instagram: Keith.Kogayne: Lance._.Mcslayin: Keith? Is that really you?

Holy shit no way, my heart tightens with joy. I unlock my phone and type as quickly as i can,

Keith.Kogayne: Lance???  
Lance._.Mcslayin: that's my name. But more importantly, weren't you shot???  
Keith.Kogayne: Weren't we in a coma though?  
Lance._.Mcslayin: wait, if we were, doesn't that mean the others were too????????  
Keith.Kogayne: Maybe?

Lance doesn't read the last message. I put my phone back down, a huge grin on my face. Lance was alive, and real? And somehow remembered me. I grab my book again and continue reading. It's quite an interesting book,  about a boy and his school nurse. They have a relationship start to grow, that is, until the young boy discovers his nurse has a girlfriend. The young boy also develops some critical injuries sending himself towards near death.

I hear my phone go off again.

"Instagram: Keith.Kogane: Lance._.Mcslayin added TakaShiro to the chat"

Lance made a chat, and that’s Shrio, as in, my families Shiro.

Lance._.Mcslayin: Keith look i found Shiro, or atleast, this dude looks like him. His tuft is blue tho it looks l iT.  
Keith.Kogayne: Is he awake? Alive? Dad 1 said he had fallen into a coma?  
Lance._.Mcslayin: wait you know him?  
Keith.kogayne: well shit my dude. hes my cousin  
Lance._.Mcslayin: thats babe to you  
Keith._.Kogayne: i have a knife collection and i aint afraid to use it  
Lance._.Mcslayin: ok ok! I'm gonna go look to find the others.

I left him to do that. I put my phone on silent, just so i can continue on with my book in peace. But, to no avail, My dads burst into the room to disturb me. A saddened grown cokes from the back of my throat.

"Keith honey, they're letting you out of hospital soon"  
"How long Dad?"  
"Three days hopefully, maybe if you're stable enough tomorrow"  
I think of the bluntest thing to say, i say to them anyway  
"Can we go to Cuba? I wanna see Veradero beach...and lance" i mumble the last part so they don't hear me.  
"We could arrange that, anything to celebrate you waking up!"   
I let out a sigh of relief, i'll let Lance know, if and when i get to Cuba.

My phone screen flashes again, dadsy picks up my phone and reads the notification to me  
"Lance Mcslaying? Added Pidgeon, TsuyoGarret and TheGorgeousMan, to the chat"  
"Keith whats this chat?"  
"The people who were in my coma, now can i have my phone!"  
I fling ny arm towards dadsy but he moves and i miss,  
"Keith baby, that's impossible"  
"Give me the phone Dadsy!". He sighs and gives ne the phone.

I open the chat to see someone who isnt Lance typing.

Pidgeon: what the hell, i've been awake like an hour who even are you guys.  
Lance._.Mcslayin: HOLY SHIT PIDGE HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR MEME BUDDY  
Pidgeon: I've been in a coma for 8months apparently, you expect me to remember stuff.  
Keith.Kogayne: well we were in that coma with you dude.  
Pidgeon: WAIT that was you guys?????????  
Lance._.Mcslayin: ya boi. Everyone in this chat is, i'm just struggling to find Allura.  
Keorh.Kogayne: well Shiro and i know each other irl, and i think he had a gf called Allura so stalk his account maybe.  
Lance._.Mcslayin: oN iT  
Keith.Kogayne: you go do that babes.

I put my phone down, purposely using force, to scare dadsy, whilst i stare at him angrily.   
"Dadsy, just leave, if you wanna stay Dad you can, but Dadsy, i'm just not in the mood"  
"O-ok."  
Dad kept the offer of staying with me. "I kinda wanna see all these people from your coma, can i?"  
"Um sure"  
I click onto Shiro's profile first.  
He sees the photo and his eyes lit up,  
"Hey hey hey, hold on, You’re telling me Shiro was one of the coma bros?"  
“uh yeah?”

 

I pull dad into a tight hug  
"I missed you so much”


	5. Chapter 5

Planes, i hate planes. Of course it was worth it if i git to see Lance, Dad and Dadsy finally gave in and brought me here as soon as they could, later today we'd arrive in Varadero. It would be a change from cold dreary England weather, warmth, its what i've needed seeing as im almost as pale as a snowman.

The plane touches down. I had told Lance to wait for me at the airport. I walk around a bit waiting with my families bags, whilst Dad went to get us food. I keep an eye out for Lance, looking for his deep ocean blue eyes. 

Someone taps on my shoulder.  
"Mullethead?" I fling my head around,  
"Sharpshooter!" 

We embrace, talking whilst we wait for my parents to come back, i already knew this holiday would be worth it.

(Soz fam filler chapter)


	6. End

“Reports of a family of four, Two young teenage boys, Two older men, have been found after a large car crash around the area of Varadero beach. One of the boys has been identified as the Instagram Model Lance Mcclain, The two older men are also guessed to be the parents of the second younger boy, there have been reports of the Kogane family missing and we believe this may be them. If there are any further updates we will let you know.”

Distraught faces stare blankly at the screen, not quite assessing what they were seeing. The situation flying over team voltrons heads... Keith, Lance, Gone.

“Update on our current situation. The younger boy and two men have been confirmed as, Keith Kogane, and his two Fathers, We have also discovered the taxi driver who survived was intoxicated, whilst driving them to their location. He will be soon prosecuted and held in isolation until further notice.”

We stand around their graves, buried next to each other, sitting in the town of Varadero, in the ground, is their new homes. Tears are shed, no one can believe this is still happening. It's a joke, it has to be, one of their silly jokes...but this time its not.  
"Today we stand here in memory of our beloved, both of the boys had just awoken from their coma's, and now, they have fallen into a permanent one."  
Deep sighs around their personal garden  
"Keith Kogane, Akiteru Shirogane, Jimin Kogane and Lance Mcclain, may you rest in piece, and forever in our souls"  
"Any one have any final words for them"  
The team break out into a sob, all looking too each other and speaking at the same time  
"Why did you go...why...did...you...go..."

~~##*##~~  
End

 

 

My god this hurt to write but thanks for all the support guys, i really appreciated it, also sorry killing them y'all but like, it's called klangst for a reason. ANYWAYS if ya wanna keep stuff like. this go check out see you again, my other book.  
Anyways thanks guys and loves y'all  
~Chloe


End file.
